Season 4 Drabbles
by anthfan
Summary: New season, new stories. Spoilers within. Chapters are not connected.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I had forgotten about the little hint of a clue from SDCC that Oliver would be doing something to physically remove reminders of his past from himself. Tattoo removal seemed like a possibility. Just a short fic dealing with his decision to go through with it and telling Felicity. Enjoy! And please let me know what you think!**

Oliver's decision to have the Bratva tattoo on his chest removed had surprised her. Once they had begun their road trip they had agreed to no more secrets, but there weren't nightly sessions where he worked his way through every moment of his past. However, he didn't hide anything either, and if something came up naturally or he felt like sharing he did. She knew there were things she didn't know about and she was content to discover them when it was time. Deciding to have his tattoos removed was something she hadn't expected.

"How about we go to Portland for a long weekend, you said you'd never been and it's only a couple hours away."

Felicity looked up from the book she was reading, curled in the corner of the oversized blue and white plaid chair positioned by the wide front windows of the small house they were renting high in the foothills of the Coastal Range. The crash of the Pacific could be heard as salty sea air blew the gauzy curtains around her.

"Sure," she answered immediately. They hadn't made it off the coast, the ocean seemingly permanently on their left as they headed north skipping from one small town to another until two months into their adventure their one week rental of the little house in the hills turned into two, and then three, and then they asked if they could have it indefinitely.

Her finger held her place in the novel as she shifted to see him better. He'd been using her tablet most of the morning with a focused expression she usually only saw in the bedroom these days. "Is that the only reason? A trip?"

A knowing twitch of his lips let her know she was right. "I thought we could leave early I um...I booked an appointment for one o'clock on Friday to have my tattoo removed."

She was shocked silent then sat the book to the side, her page forgotten as she moved towards him, "Oliver…"

"It's okay," he assured, drawing her to sit on his lap when she neared him, "It's something I've been thinking about."

"Why didn't you say anything?"

Broad shoulders lifted in an abbreviated shrug, "I had to work it through but I think it's the right thing. The scars, the brand...I can't do anything about those but the tattoos I can."

"They don't bother me. You know that." one hand lay loose over his chest as he gripped her hip tighter, giving her a soft smile.

"I know." he replied, dipping his head for a quick kiss.

"Which one?"

His hand came up to clasp hers, flattening her palm to cover where it was already placed over the Bratva star. "This one."

Her eyes went round, "Not the dragon…"

"Not yet." he said with a swift shake of his head, "This one I see every day. I never wanted it. I was forced to join the Bratva, and yes having that membership allowed me access and resources that have been helpful, but that's all gone now. The star is nothing but a reminder. One I don't need."

"Not this?" she asked, laying her other hand low along his ribs on his right side. He'd never gotten around to telling her what the characters meant and while she'd been tempted to look them up on her own she never had.

He gave her a sad smile, "That one I won't get rid of. It's the only one I got on purpose."

"Well if you want to do this of course I support you." she answered earnestly, sliding her hand out from underneath his to cup his jaw, "How long does it take? Does it hurt?"

He laughed lightly at her concern, "I think I can handle the pain. And this won't be the only appointment, so I hope you end up liking Portland."

"And the doctor is a good one? This isn't some sort of shady, back room in a strip mall is it?"

With an exaggerated sigh and a small poke to her ribs that made her squeak he pulled the tablet towards them, opening up the tab that had all the information about the doctor he'd chosen.

Twenty minutes later she surfaced, still sitting on his lap while he waited patiently. She'd done as thorough a check as she could. "Well, they seem fine. No malpractice suits, and nothing off in their financials." But two fingers tapped an anxious rhythm on the dark wood of the dining room table they sat in front of.

"Felicity, this is the best cosmetic surgeon in the Pacific Northwest." he retorted.

"Who is going to be shooting a laser into you!"

"Into the top layers of my skin. This isn't one of Barry's metahumans we're dealing with."

"I just…"

"Thank you." he said sincerely, silencing any further protest with a kiss that made her forget what her next objection was going to be.

Friday afternoon found her in a well appointed waiting room pacing a track in front of wide paneless windows that showcased the Willamette River. She'd been able to stay with Oliver until it was time to do the procedure and now she was stuck wondering how this was really going to affect him.

As each day had passed bringing them closer and closer to the trip he'd seemed more and more certain it was the right decision, but all she could do was worry the act could trigger something that would set him back, resurface bad memories he'd buried or forgotten.

However, her worries were for nothing. The Oliver that stepped out to join her was healthy, and whole, and looked lighter even than the day they'd left Starling City.

"That was fast!" she blurted out, feet moving forward to meet him.

He grasped a handful of shirt collar and tugged it down to show a white bandage covering the spot.

"Can I?" she asked, hands already moving towards the tape.

He nodded once and she carefully peeled back one edge fingers trembling slightly. "I don't know why I'm nervous." she said with a jerky laugh, "I'm not the one who just had laser beams actually zapped into the skin at-"

His hand closed over hers, "I'm okay."

"Right." she said in a steadier voice, pulling the gauze away to see slightly reddened skin covered in an opaque cream and a much fainter version of the tattoo. "Oh! That's a lot less there."

"The darker dyes are easier to remove apparently. The doctor thinks it'll only take two more treatments for it to be fully gone." he explained as she replaced the bandage, smoothing the tape down in a practiced way that made her gut clench for a second before she remembered patching him on a nightly basis was something she didn't have to do any more.

"So in a few months then it'll be like it was never there."

His eyes darkened for a second, a shadow passing over them and then it was gone. He'd always have demons, she knew that. There were still nights where neither of them could sleep through without having nightmares, but as long as they continued moving forward there would be no slipping back.

"Exactly." he said brightly, wrapping an arm around her shoulder and tugging her into his side as he directed them towards the exit. "Now, we have a very nice hotel room to check into and reservations at one of the best restaurants in the city."

"But what about that?" she asked, gesturing towards the left side of his chest as they entered the glass enclosed elevator.

"Didn't I tell you the best thing about the procedure?" he said with a devious grin that instantly had warmth swirling low in her belly.

"There's no downtime."


	2. Chapter 2-Naps pre 4x01

**A/N: Short drabble set prior to 4x01. Enjoy!**

It took about three months for Felicity to discover that Oliver excelled at taking naps. It was after they'd settled in a small coastal town, in a house in the hills that overlooked the Pacific and they weren't driving from one new adventure to the next. This next journey required them to stay put, grow some tentative roots, do things like learn how to grocery shop together, and figure out that Felicity couldn't cook.

They had no timeline, no schedule, they could stay up late, or wake up early, no commitments, no responsibilities except to each other. Felicity used her time catching up on novels she'd had no chance to read over the past few years, Oliver used his catching up on sleep.

It was rare for him to sleep longer than four or five hours at once. She often woke up in the morning to find him already back from a run or preparing breakfast in the kitchen. But gradually five hours turned to six and then seven.

The first time she woke to Oliver still asleep with the morning light streaming in she laid there and just watched him, heart swelling because the knowledge that this man could finally have peace was something she needed to study, to memorize, to keep with her, especially on the nights where there was no sleep thanks to nightmares that still plagued both of them from time to time.

They were on their second full week in their new place when she'd looked up from her book to see him on the couch across from her, head tipped back, remote loose in his hand. Not even the blare of the buzzer on the t.v made him twitch and she curled in her chair with a smile, book long forgotten in her lap as she watched.

After that she learned that Oliver had the irritating habit of being able to fall asleep almost anywhere and in an instant. Felicity had never been that lucky, always needing a very precise environment before napping could even be attempted, and even then some stray thought would usually grab her attention and ruin any chance of sleep.

But Oliver only seemed to need to shut his eyes and he was out. Sitting upright on the couch, laying out on the beach, in the car when she drove them into town. Once he even dozed off while sitting propped on the front steps of their place leaning against the porch railing.

She'd ordered the hammock as a surprise, setting it up on the porch with bright blue pillows and a lightweight blanket. He hadn't commented on it when he saw it for the first time. She'd never mentioned his new habit of napping, or how many times she'd caught him asleep. As far as she was concerned if there was ever a man in the world who deserved all the naps he wanted it was Oliver.

Later that afternoon he silently tugged her out of her chair and onto the porch, the sound of the screen door slapping shut behind them. He climbed onto the new hammock carefully and then with a soft thankful smile pulled her to lay next to him.

As it turned out Felicity could nap. She just needed a very precise environment that included the sound of the surf hitting the rocks, the cool ocean breeze, and Oliver's arms wrapped tight around her.


	3. Chapter 3-Cooking Lessons 4x01

A/N: 4x01 Spoilers! Based off of the Season 4 trailer. Enjoy!

Oliver had jogged the same route for the past six weeks. Two laps around the neighborhood, cut through the park to the boardwalk, and then back home.

Muscles burning in a good way he kept a steady pace as he turned onto their street. It never failed to put a smile on his face. Their street, their house, their address. When he'd caught Felicity looking at real estate listings on her tablet two months ago she'd said she wasn't serious but the idea had taken hold of him in an instant and he only gave her enough time to put on shoes and grab her bag before he was pulling her out the door to go look in person.

They were able to close on the three bedroom, two and half bath house with gourmet kitchen and two car garage with cash in hand inside of a week and he'd never been happier.

The lawn he'd mowed just the day before came into view when a basketball bounced into his path and with reflexes that hadn't dulled he scooped it up, tossed it back to the young boy who lived four houses down from them and waved to the kid's dad without breaking stride.

"Morning, Oliver."

"Morning, Mike."

With a burst of speed he sprinted up their driveway, the soft dove grey and white trim about as opposite from the house he'd grown up in as possible, and as he pushed open the side entrance to the garage he couldn't help but shake his head in amusement. Felicity was trying to cook again.

Oliver pushed the hood off his head, toeing his running shoes off by the door as he entered the house. The smells were stronger once he entered, and he just sighed and smiled.

She was sitting on the counter, cookbook in one hand, absently stirring something in a pan that he was certain she'd let go too long if the singed smell was any indication.

"I'm home," he called, partly to let her know but mostly because she'd told him after the first time he's said it how much she liked the sound of it. So he hadn't stopped.

Her head whipped up to see him, completely oblivious to the fact that her meal was not going as intended. "Hey, good run?"

"Yeah, looks like it's going to be a nice day. They were setting up a market on the boardwalk if you want to go down later."

She hopped off the counter, spoon left to rest half on the pan, half lying against the open flame of the burner and he took two large steps to meet her, one arm wrapping around her waist the other reaching behind to move the wooden utensil before it could catch fire.

"That sounds perfect." she said, smiling up at him.

"What are you making?" he asked, hoping he kept the apprehension out of his voice. She'd been trying to successfully cook something for the past few weeks and it had never gone well.

"Oh! Well I know how much you like pancakes and there was this recipe for a blackberry sauce but it seemed a little complicated so I made a few substitutes." she said with a shrug, not seeming to notice that whatever she had in the pan was now beginning to smoke.

"Felicity, I love you but I think it might be time to admit that cooking is not something even your exceptionally high I.Q can conquer."

Her eyes rose high over her glasses, mouth dropping open in affronted surprise though this wasn't the first time he had suggested that maybe she should leave the cooking to him.

While she stared at him unblinkingly he turned her to the side, reaching out to move the now heavily smoking pan and flick off the gas.

"Not again!" she cried, "But I followed the directions!"

Oliver gave her a small tilt of his head as he turned on the exhaust fan, hoping that the smoke detectors wouldn't go off this time.

"Okay, so maybe I followed most of them. I told you it was complicated. I don't know who they think is going to be making those dishes."

"It's okay," he said with a grin he couldn't hide, running a soothing hand down her shoulder, "You can't be perfect at everything."

He mock ducked as she slapped at his arm, "Thanks a lot, mister 'I can flip a freakin omelette with one hand'. I just wanted to make you something nice for once. You've been making all these amazing meals and all I do is shove them in my face and tell you how delicious they are."

With a chuckle he drew her back into his arms, "I'm happy to make you amazing meals and listen to tell me how delicious they are. I told you it doesn't bother me."

She sagged against him with a pout, turning to glare at the cookbook she'd left abandoned on the counter.

"Want me to get rid of that?"

"Yes."

"Consider it gone."

Her fingers walked their way up the front of his hoodie, pausing when they reached the top of the zipper, "Maybe you could teach me. We could start with something easy."

"Like boiling water?" he teased, earning himself another slap. Then she gave him another smile and nodded.

"Yeah, we should probably start with that."

The hem of her bright red top had ridden up giving his wandering hands perfect access to smooth bare skin which he took instant advantage of, palms spreading over her back as he dropped a kiss to her lips.

"I need a shower. We can start our first lesson there." his voice lowered, mouth finding it's way first to her jaw and then her neck as he began to walk them away from the kitchen.

"Oliver! I already had a shower today and I might not know a lot about cooking but I don't think you can give me a lesson in the shower."

Without saying a word he slid his hands under her ass and lifted, her legs automatically wrapping around his waist in a move they'd perfected her eyes darkening with desire that matched his own. It would be a while before they made it back to the kitchen to eat.

"You're right, I can't. I just want you. Right now."

Her hands cupped his face, tongue tangling with his as he continued on his way.

They'd made it all the way up the stairs and to their bedroom door before she suddenly pulled back and braced one hand on the door frame, stopping his from entering.

Cheeks flushed, glasses a bit askew she looked down at him,"Oliver, wait."

"What?"

"Um...I didn't turn the oven off."


	4. Chapter 4-Mailboxes-4x01

A/N: Spoilers for 4x01. This can be considered a prequel to 'Cooking Lessons' or read as a standalone. Based off the season 4 trailer. Enjoy!

They'd been in Coast City for a little over a week when he'd caught Felicity curled in the corner of the couch looking at houses. Peeking over her shoulder she didn't see him at first as she slowly scrolled from one picture to another, going back to take a second look at a living room with a stone fireplace and bright white walls.

"Find something you like?" he asked teasingly, only feeling a touch guilty when she jumped, emitting a small squeal of surprise.

"I thought we talked about that!" she said through gritted teeth, settling back in her seat, and quickly closing the app she'd been using.

"House hunting?"

"No. I just like to look sometimes. I never had a real house growing up. Just apartments. And then the dorm and more apartments." she said with a little shrug, "My townhouse was the closest I got to a house. I had a tiny yard."

A look of wistfulness crossed her face as he came around the end of the couch and dropped down beside her, one arm going around her shoulders. "What is it?"

"You'll think it's silly."

"I won't, I promise."

"I just...I've never had a mailbox. I mean obviously I've gotten mail but it's always been in one of those big shared metal things. I've never lived in a place that had a mailbox at the end of the driveway where you get to put the little red flag up when you have mail that needs to be picked up." her eyes had brighten while she'd talked, "So sometimes I just like to look at houses like that. The kind that have mailboxes." at his silence she shook her head, "See, I told you it was silly."

"It's not silly." he said softly, brushing his lips against her temple, "Show me your favorite."

She hesitated for a second before opening the app, going back to the house with the fireplace.

He took his time going through each picture, reading through the information about the neighborhood and the HOA fees and the more he looked the more he realized he was imagining them living there.

Decision made he powered off the tablet and pulled Felicity to her feet, "Come on, there's an open house until three, we can still make it."

She stared at him dumbfounded as he stuffed his wallet in his pocket and grabbed a jacket.

"Oliver…"

"You want a house with a mailbox, right?"

"Well yes, but one day. I didn't mean now." she looked confused and slightly hopeful and all he could think about was making sure she had a mailbox.

"Why not now?"

"Because-" she stopped herself, staring up at him at a loss for words.

"I like it here. We could stay. If you want."

Then he felt like he'd run into a brick wall. This was no longer a vacation. This wasn't them just running off together with a couple of suitcases. This was everything else beyond that next line.

"Oh." her eyes went wide at the suggestion and after what seemed like an eternity but was probably only a couple of seconds she was right there in front of him.

"I think I'd like a mailbox."

And just like that his heart started to beat again, all the air rushing from his lungs in one great exhale as he huffed out a laugh, gathering her into his chest because she never failed to amaze him.

"Okay."

They got there half an hour before the open house was scheduled to be over. As the real estate agent led them around he barely heard a word she said, instead he watched Felicity as she fell in love with the house. The way her hands trailed over the countertops in the kitchen. The way she'd ran up the stairs and leaned over the balcony with a loud laugh that echoed in the empty space. The way she'd grinned when she saw the mailbox right at the bottom of the driveway.

He'd known they were going to buy it before they made it up the stairs to see the bedrooms. Three of them. He didn't know why they needed so many.

Felicity was paused in the door of the second one, walls still pink and green from the little girl who had lived there before. He didn't say anything as he wrapped himself around her from behind, chin resting on her shoulder as they stared into the room. Words were unnecessary.

They dutifully finished the tour, but Oliver already had his phone out, hanging back to ensure the money for the house could be wired the next morning.

When they ended up back in the kitchen they didn't even need to discuss, they both knew this was really happening.

"Have you looked at many other properties?" the agent asked while she waited for them to finish signing the forms.

"No, just this one." Felicity answered.

"Really?" the agent replied, surprised at her response. "Well what made you decide so quickly then?"

Felicity raised her eyes to his to give him a private smile, "I just really liked the mailbox."


	5. Chapter 5-Proposals-4x01

**A/N: Spoilers for 4x01-Loved this idea for how the season could go though I'm fairly certain this isn't how things will play out. Enjoy!**

Oliver had already headed for the stairs by the time she'd grabbed extra pillows and blankets from the hall closet, showed Thea and Laurel where the guest room was, and left them to figure out who was going to take the couch.

The shower was running when she slipped through their bedroom door, letting it close softly behind her but not before she caught the faint whiff of smoke from the candles Oliver had blown out on his way up.

The candles he'd lit earlier that evening when they were still just plain Felicity and Oliver. When he had made her a beautiful dinner. When he was going to propose.

She figured it out somewhere during the main course. She hadn't seen him that nervous since their first date. Subtle and Oliver were not good friends. For a man who could move through the shadows without a sound, he couldn't hide a thing from her.

She'd confirmed it when she offered to grab dessert and he'd quickly gotten to his feet, telling her not to move. Butterflies had filled her stomach, the wine she gulped doing nothing to calm her nerves.

And then there had been a knock at the door.

And then the world they'd carefully crafted for the past five months came crashing in on them.

An hour later they sat side by side in their living room, her hand on his knee while they listened to Thea and Laurel lay out their argument for why they needed Oliver to come back to Starling.

She knew that whatever he decided she'd support him.

He told them no.

Felicity tried to keep her face neutral but she'd watched when he'd turned to go back into the kitchen earlier. She'd caught him quickly grabbing something off one of the desserts and stuffing it into his pocket. If there had been any lingering doubts that he was all in they were eradicated the instant she heard him tell his sister they wouldn't be returning.

Then Felicity's phone rang.

The phone she left plugged in but never used. The one that had only ever rang once before and that was a month ago. It had been her former assistant Gerry calling with the news that Ray had died in an explosion.

Her eyes cut to Oliver's, the rest of the room fading to nothing. They both knew it wouldn't be good.

On shaky legs she made her way over to the small table it sat on, picking it up on the fourth ring, Gerry's name on the caller I.D made her heart lodge in her throat.

After a short perfunctory greeting she discovered the seemingly innocuous papers she barely remembered signing all those months ago had been discovered and she was now the new CEO of Palmer Technologies.

At some point she'd handed the phone to Oliver and made her way back to the couch staring blindly at the fireplace. The pictures they'd taken on their travels filled the shelf and for a moment she felt like she was looking at someone else's life.

She felt him sit next to her, hand dropping to rub gently along her back. "Gerry's emailing you the flight information. A car will meet us at the airport tomorrow night." He'd known immediately what she would do. Never any doubt she wouldn't be returning.

She nodded tightly, blowing out a long breath until his hand closed over hers and squeezed.

"So you are coming back then?" Thea asked, confused and hopeful until Oliver gave her the quick version of what had transpired.

"I'm going back with Felicity. But I'm not...I can't do that again. I'm sorry. I hope you understand." he'd answered.

A tense silence left them all on edge until Oliver exited.

"You're welcome to stay the night." Felicity offered, making sure they had what they needed, and then followed him.

Once she was safely inside their bedroom she felt like she could breathe a little easier. The weight on her chest let up enough for her to take a half a breath as she leaned against the door, tears pricking her eyes as she realized that would be the last night they'd spend in their house.

Oliver paused in the doorway, towel wrapped around his waist, eyes without the spark she'd grown so used to seeing.

"I would have said yes. I still would." she blurted out, "I mean, I will."

She surprised them both with her unexpected words.

His face went through a rush of emotions; shock, disappointment, excitement, and finally hope.

"You...what? You knew?"

"Not until tonight." she answered with a tremulous smile as she pushed off the door and cautiously made her way across the room. "I figured it out during dinner. You seemed so nervous and sweet and then your reaction when you didn't want me to help get dessert, and um...I might have seen you stick something in your pocket when you went back into the kitchen." she admitted with a small shrug, biting her lower lip as she waited for his reaction.

He met her by the end of the bed, hands skimming down her arms to tangle with hers. "Did you...did you just say yes?"

She blinked twice, "Not exactly. Because you didn't actually ask me. But if you had I would have said yes. I mean, I will? Unless…" a rush of coldness swooped up her chest and neck leaving her numb, "Unless now you're not going to…"

"No!" he said quickly, then shaking his head at her horrified and hurt look, "I don't mean no I'm not going to ask I...I just didn't think I'd be doing this with my sister and my ex in the next room."

"Well technically only one of them is in the next room, the other is on the-" the rest was lost as his lips found hers, the trick he'd learned and perfected over the months as a way to silence her.

"So?"

"Yeah," she replied against his mouth, smiling wide.

"You still haven't let me actually ask you."

"Well hurry up then, what's taking you so long."

The huff of laughter he let out flowed over her face, warming her cheeks. "Felicity, will you marry me?"

"Yes," she answered immediately, melting against him as he kissed her and for just a little while all their other problems faded away.

"Where's the ring?" she asked when he finally pulled away leaving her breathless, "I didn't get to see it."

His eyes went wide for a second before he held up one finger and turned back towards the bathroom. With a laugh she followed, watching as he snagged his discarded pants off the floor and fished in the pocket.

"It might have a little bit of whipped cream still on it," he said apologetically, wiping it on his towel before holding it up for her.

"It's perfect." she said, but the truth was that her eyes were so clouded with tears she couldn't even tell what cut it was.

He slid it onto her hand, thumb gently running over the spot just below it on her knuckle as he stared at it as if he couldn't quite believe it was there.

"But we're going back." he said so quietly she almost didn't hear him but she understood all his fears and trepidation.

"That doesn't mean anything has to change." she replied quickly, however, her words didn't seem to register.

"We can keep this. Just for us." she said earnestly, grasping his hands with hers, "Just like we've had the past five months."

"I don't want to give that up."

"So we don't. No one else has to know. Not right now. Not until we want them to."

"I was serious when I said I can't go back to that. I don't know...I don't know how to be this me, the one that wants to spend every minute by your side, I don't know how to be that man if I'm wearing a hood."

Her heart broke for him. She knew how much the idea of returning to that life scared him. It scared her too, but she also knew he could do both, that inside him was a hero and that didn't change because of where he lived or what clothes he wore, it was who he was.

Softly her thumbs stroked over his cheekbones, "You don't have to. You can be my partner, my support, my personal chef and baker of souffles." she said teasingly, glad to see the corners of his mouth lift. "I don't even know if I'll stay."

"Of course you will. This is what you're supposed to be doing."

A shaky exhale left her lungs, "I don't know what Ray was thinking…"

"He was thinking he was leaving the company in the most capable hands. He trusted you."

"You really think I can do this? Run the company?"

He gathered her in his arms, skin still warm from the shower as the humid air surrounded them, "As much as I've needed this time away with you I know you've been missing something. I know you've still been in contact with Thea."

Every muscle in her body went stiff and all she could do was stare up at him.

"It was only small stuff. Things I could do from my tablet. I wasn't...I wasn't keeping it from you I just didn't want you to feel like I wanted to go back or that I wasn't happy."

But his smile was easy and understanding, "I know and I get it. And even if I can't go back and put a mask on that doesn't mean you should be sidelined as well. You deserve this. I should have made you the CEO two years ago and been your assistant, maybe the name on the side of the building would still say Queen."

A warm flush filled her and she couldn't help waggling her ring finger at him, "Maybe it will again."

He held her close, her head tucking in underneath his chin. The wild beat of his pulse thrummed under her ear while she waited for his breaths to even out. Her fingers moved absently over his back until he finally pressed a hard kiss to her temple and whispered a muttered 'thank you' into her hair.

When she pulled back to look at him his eyes were bright, "So for the rest of tonight we're just Felicity and Oliver, who left dirty dishes in the sink and need to remember to put the recycling on the curb in the morning."

"And tomorrow you will be Felicity Smoak, CEO and I will be…" he trailed off but she jumped in before even a trace of melancholy could enter his voice.

"And you will be Oliver Queen, the man I'm going to marry and who will always be my personal hero. You never have to be anything else."

His forehead met hers and for a long moment they just stood there, wrapped in each other, her newly adorned left hand lying lightly on his chest.

"We'll keep this for us. Until we're ready for everyone else to know."

"Even if it's been a few years and we've already snuck off to Vegas for a private ceremony?"

A long peal of laughter echoed off the bathroom walls, "Even then."

"Okay." he said with more surety and determination than she expected but before she could speak he had flicked the knot at his waist and smoothly stepped out of his towel as he led her into the bedroom.

"Not that I'm complaining about the view because...I will never complain about the view, but…"

Quick hands were already finding the zipper at the back of her neck, his lips latching onto her jaw before moving towards her ear.

"We have one more night here and I'd like to make love to my fiance'."

A rush of heat filled her belly as she sunk back into him, the cool air of the room and Oliver's mouth on her sending a rush of goosebumps exploding across her exposed skin.

"Say that again," she gasped, arching into his touch.

"Fiance'," he whispered as he pushed the dress off her shoulders.

"Again."

"Fiance'," with the unsnapping of her bra.

 _"_ _...again."_

" _...fiance',"_ as she was left wearing nothing but a two carat, princess cut diamond ring.


	6. Chapter 6-4x02

**A/N: Short tag for the end of the episode. Enjoy!**

"Mayor?"

Oliver gave her a moment to process before pressing his lips into a tight line and dipping his head with a little 'mmhmm' of confirmation.

"But...your mother and all the others and…" Felicity trailed off because the look in his eyes was nothing but pure determination and conviction.

A long slow breath blew from her pursed mouth as she gave him a smile that started small and grew larger. "Okay. What do we need to do first." Because what other option was there than to support him any way she could.

His surprise at her words was evident in the slight furrow of his brow but it soon vanished as his shoulders slumped and then shook with laughter. "I have no idea."

She pushed in closer, dropping her chin to rest against his shoulder as she gave his arm a squeeze, "Come on, you had to have paid a little bit of attention when your mom was doing this."

"I wasn't exactly on speaking terms with her for half of her campaign. I just...I feel like this is something I need to do."

"Then I will be by your side the entire way, whatever you need, whatever I can do."

"Thank you."

"I'm not sure I can fund an entire campaign. I'm not actually sure what I make but I do know I cut out my fourth quarter bonus." she said with a wince, "Sorry, that could have paid for some signs or all those little flags or something."

"Felicity-"

Oliver turned, hands finding her waist as he tugged her into his chest, " _Thank you._ I couldn't do this without you and I mean that literally. _You_ gave me hope. _You_ showed me the light. The person I was last year…" he shook his head and looked out into the city, "I couldn't have done this then."

"Well then, you are very welcome." she said with a grin, looping her arms around his neck as she rose on her toes for a kiss.

"Are you okay with this though? You're already running Palmer Tech and with our nighttime activities."

She couldn't help the wicked thoughts that crossed her mind, "I don't think you running for Mayor will get in the way of that." she said while pushing her hips into his.

A chuckle escaped his throat, one hand sliding down to palm her ass, "I didn't mean those nighttime activities."

"Oh," she said with fake innocence, "I must have misunderstood."

"Mmmhmm," he replied unconvinced.

"I know last time you didn't do such a great job balancing your day job and being a hero but like you said you're doing things differently this time. I have complete faith you can handle it."

He just laughed again, "That's also not what I meant. I mean you. This doesn't just affect me."

She tilted her head in confusion. "What do you mean then?"

Oliver leaned forward, lips just brushing her ear as he whispered, and she felt her stomach erupt with butterflies at his words. "What about being the de facto First Lady of Star City?"

"...Oh god."


	7. Chapter 7-4x04

**A/N: This is a short fill in that addresses Oliver's injury and the response that we didn't get to see in 4x04.**

 **As an aside, I'd like to state that if my stories are no longer of interest to the readers on this site I don't have to post them here. However, I know that's not the case. I see my stats. I know how many hits I receive per story. The complete lack of comments and reviews as of late is rude and insulting. I don't write exclusively for feedback, but to have such a steep drop off on comments when I know people are still reading is unacceptable. This is a reciprocal relationship we have between writer and reader, and this applies to anyone you enjoy fan created art from in any medium. If you enjoyed it then let the creator know.**

* * *

"Oliver!"

Felicity's sharp cry pierced everyone's comms and the silence that followed sent a swirling thread of fear straight into her stomach.

The lights dimmed again in the lair as she rose to her feet, the new chair she still didn't have adjusted correctly skidding backwards until it came to a stop against the opposite desk. Two beats later the screens dimmed and all she could hear was static.

"No! Oliver!" she cried into nothingness, the static that met her ringing in her ears until it faded away.

She waited for what seemed like an eternity but in reality was only a few minutes before resorting to calling Digg's cell.

"John!"

"He's fine, Felicity. So are the rest of us by the way."

"I heard-"

"He'll need a few stitches, but he's walking under his own steam. Lance has Warner. We're heading back now."

A woosh of relief flowed through her as the call disconnected, the screens on her monitors choosing then to come back to life.

When she heard them arriving through the back entrance she headed straight for the medical area, already pulling down gauze and a suture kit, having to only take a moment to calm her trembling fingers. Oliver was fine, she repeated to herself. But it somehow didn't make the lump in her throat disappear.

She tried not to look up when she saw them out of her periphery, but it was impossible. Her eyes flew to his, blue locking on blue, even behind glasses and a mask the connection immediate and sure.

He headed straight towards her, only a slight lean to one sign even betraying he'd been injured. Felicity froze, unable to drop her gaze until he was right next to her. When her hand reached out to lay against the inside of his elbow she shuddered at the warmth. He was alive. He was fine.

"Hey," he said softly, hand cupping her own elbow as he stared down at her, blocking out everyone and everything else. "I'm okay."

"I know." she said quickly, dropping her head and trying to turn back to the cabinets she'd been pulling supplies from but he wouldn't let her.

"Felicity…"

"The system glitched again. Right after I heard you yell out in pain and then the comms went dead. I didn't know. I didn't have eyes. I didn't have ears. I didn't know if you were okay or not." she said in a rush, blinking rapidly to keep the hot rush of tears at bay.

He pulled her into him, one hand gripping her hip, the other splayed across her back and with a stuttered exhale she let him hold her.

One hundred beats. That's how long she stood there, ear pressed into his chest. She counted silently until she reached one hundred then she took a deep breath and pushed back, rising on her toes long enough to brush a kiss across his lips before she gave him a tight smile.

"Okay. Off with it. Let me get you cleaned up before Digg puts the stitches in and then I have a very important email to send."

Oliver quirked an eyebrow at her as he undid his jacket, "Email?"

"Oh yes. Cisco is getting a very tersely worded message and a mostly harmless virus until he fixes your suit."

"What?" he asked in confusion, brows drawing together in a way that usually made her think about how adorable he was but just then she was still too hyped up on adrenaline and ensuring this never happened again.

"Your suit, Oliver. The very suit that is supposed to protect you from all things pointy and projectile...y." she said with a wave of her hand as she spun back to grab the antiseptic. "Cisco needs to explain why the kevlar is not integrated into the entire suit."

"Felicity, I'm sure it's not a design flaw on Cisco's part."

She stopped him with a hard look, "Barry's suit doesn't have this problem."

Oliver paused with the zipper halfway down his chest, eyes raising to meet hers.

"You said you were sending him a virus, right?"


	8. Chapter 8-4x05-Sara's Return

**A/N: Set directly after Sara regains her soul. Enjoy, and please let me know what you think!**

Felicity widened her stance as Oliver's weight grew heavier. The arm he had wrapped around her shoulders loosened and when she felt him sway her head shot up, the hand she had clenched in his shirt now being used to help pull him towards her.

"Oliver!" she cried worriedly, knowing she couldn't keep him up if he collapsed.

"He's been whammied, luv, just needs a few minutes to get his sea legs again." Constantine supplied from where he leaned against the railing looking just as winded as Oliver.

Digg was at her side in an instant grabbing Oliver's other arm as they led him away from the platform and towards the circular table they'd installed for team meetings.

With the Lance's reuniting, Felicity's head only turned back once to see Sara, the real Sara, being held by her father while Laurel sat next to her looking exhausted but elated.

They got Oliver to a chair where he more collapsed than sat, Digg's hand clamping on her shoulder in support as Thea approached, sliding a bottle of water in front of her brother. She exchanged a look with Felicity over his head then turned towards the platform, seemingly unable to look away from the newly souled Sara.

Felicity's hands skimmed up Oliver's arms to his face, cupping his jaw as she tilted his head towards her, "Oliver...what happened?"

"I'm okay." he said, a little shakily but stronger than she expected. With a deep breath his eyes cut the same way as Thea's, the Lance's reunion continuing, but she saw him catch Constantine's gaze and nod.

"You don't look okay. You look like you just went through a fight with some mirakuru soldiers."

He gave her a soft smile, more to reassure her than anything and she knew it but it made her feel better. With a sigh she let her hands fall to his chest, scooting her chair closer until it bumped into his and there wasn't so much as air between them.

"What happened to you? What did you see?"

He shook his head sharply, eyes shutting tight for a moment and she thought he might stubbornly stay silent, but then he looked up and before she could ask again his mouth was crushed against hers.

There was a desperation in the kiss she'd never experienced with him before, and though her lips were warm from his touch the rest of her felt cold at the thought of whatever had made him that scared.

When he pulled back his forehead pressed hard into hers, and it took three ragged breaths and another brush of his lips across her temple before he began to talk.

"It not what I saw, it's...where we went, where her soul was trapped I...I've never felt anything like that before. And John he…" Oliver scrubbed both palms over his face, shaken by what he'd experienced. All she could do was press closer and let him know without a doubt that he was safe and whole.

"...he said we'd be trapped there if it all went pear shaped." Constantine said from behind them.

Felicity only turned her head far enough to see the self professed master of the dark arts stumble to a stop.

He shook his head like a wet dog, and then stood straight like nothing had happened to him. "It's a hopeless place, luv, trapped in a never ending cycle of fighting for you soul."

She felt the bottom of her stomach drop as the realization that Oliver could have been just as lost as Sara if their attempt had failed rolled through her.

"Did you know this? Before I collected what you asked me to including that worthless peacock feather? Did you know that he might not make it out?" because the thought that she could have lost him again was making her head swim, but the anger directed at the man who had put him in danger she could focus on.

Felicity didn't even realize she'd stood, placing herself in front of Oliver as she stared down the rumpled Brit before her. Deep down she knew that even with all the information Oliver still would have chosen to go because it was the only way to save Sara, but that didn't mean she didn't get to express her fury over them not being told everything.

"Felicity-" Oliver's calm voice came from behind her but she didn't back down, not even when he stood, one hand wrapping around her waist to lay across her middle and tug her back against him. "I knew the risks when I went in. Maybe not all of them, but I knew something like what we were trying to do wouldn't be easy."

She narrowed her eyes even further at Constantine who only seemed amused at her reaction. "That doesn't-" she began only to be cut off as Oliver turned her, eyes boring down into hers.

"There wasn't a chance in hell or wherever we were that I was going to get caught there. I have too much to live for."

The lump in her throat was too thick to talk through so she answered him the only way she knew how, by wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him down for a kiss.

"Well, I've got a cocktail of sorts to make for our fully restored friend. Always helps to make certain the soul stays where it belongs."

Oliver pulled back, stroking one hand down her face before he addressed Constantine, "John. Thank you."

He merely flicked off a jaunty salute as he headed back towards the platform, stopping when he hit the steps, "Keep this one, Oliver. I like a bird whose got some fight in her." he replied with a wink, which though intended to be lewd almost seemed like a compliment.

The Lance's were climbing to their feet as she and Oliver joined them, Sara still wrapped in her father's hold and it didn't appear as if the man intended on letting her go anytime soon.

"Ollie? Felicity?" Sara rasped hoarsely, but any trace of the wild killer they'd been dealing with was now gone.

"Hey, Sara, I'm really glad you're not dead again." Felicity choked out, unable to keep herself from moving forward to hug her friend.

Sara hugged her back, the strength that had always been there still evident.

Oliver was right there when they let go, Sara stepping away from her father to hug him as well. "Thank you, Ollie. Laurel told me what you did, I...just...thank you."

"Always, Sara." his voice was shaky as well, "I'm glad you're okay."

When they moved apart his arm immediately went around Felicity, drawing her tight to his side and she couldn't help turning into his chest, her face nuzzling against his throat for a second as a reminder that he was alive and with her and it had all worked out.

Sara smiled when she saw the gesture. "I guess you finally came to your senses?" she said with a nod to the two of them.

"Yeah," he said simply, but the love she knew that was pouring out of him was enough for anyone to see.

"Come on, sweetheart, let's get you home so you can rest." Captain Lance said, reaching a hand out for Sara which she took.

Quentin looked hard at Oliver, then to Constantine who had a capped bottle waiting in his hands. "Thank you."

They both nodded, and while Sara was getting instructions on when to take whatever it was that Constantine had made for her Felicity let Oliver walk her off the platform towards the exit.

"We should go home too. You need to sleep." she said as he punched in the code for the elevator.

They walked through the open doors and he was silent until they shut, then she found herself pressed against the opposite wall, Oliver's hot mouth latched onto her neck as his hand worked it's way under her top.

"We're going home, but not to sleep."

* * *

 _Inside the lair …_

"Dammit!" Thea cried, causing everyone to turn their heads towards her.

But all it took was one wave of a hand towards the various screens around the space for them to understand.

"Ollie forgot about the cameras in the elevator. Again."


	9. Chapter 9-4x07-Oliver Queen Doesn't Wear

**A/N: The thought of Oliver Queen wearing a rented tux just didn't sit right with me. Hope you enjoy! And please let me know what you think!**

Oliver hurried into the loft, taking the steps two at a time. He only had half an hour to get ready before they had to leave for the benefit.

"You're cutting it close!" Felicity called from the bathroom as he entered, already toeing off his shoes as she made her way out, hair piled on top of her head, make up mostly finished wearing nothing but a silver robe that seemed much too short just then.

"I had to run by the rental place and there was a line." he explained, nodding to the thin plastic garment bag that lay over one arm.

Felicity looked at it with a slight curl of her lip, "Oh no. No no no. That won't do." she said, plucking it from his grasp and tossing it on the bed without another look.

"It's a formal event." he protested.

"And Oliver Queen has never worn a rental before in his life. I'm certainly not going to allow that to start now, not on my watch." she said sternly, "Closet. Go. Consider it a 'You're going to have to wear a tux a lot while you're running for mayor' present."

With a small shake of his head he opened the closet door to see a crisply pressed tuxedo waiting for him.

Felicity peeked around his arm, laying her head against his shoulder, "So much better."

"Felicity...the rental would have been fine."

"No, it wouldn't. They never fit right. And now that I get to go to one of these _with_ you, I just couldn't let that happen."

"And how do you know this one will fit?" he asked, turning and drawing her into his arms.

"Oh, well I got the name of your old tailor from Thea. They still had your measurements on file. But…" she trailed off, looking up at him through her lashes as her hands skimmed up his chest, "I may have suggested they put some extra room in the arms because, these," she added with a poke to each of his biceps, "these have definitely gotten bigger."

He grinned down at her, "They have?"

"Oh yeah. The salmon ladder missed you."

His hands smoothed over the silky material of her robe, cupping her hips and moving downwards as she stepped in closer.

"As much as I'd love to continue this, you can't be late." she sighed, lower lip coming out in a pout that he couldn't ignore even if she was right.

His mouth moved over hers, until they were both considering just how late they could be when a door slamming from downstairs made them pull back.

Oliver's forehead rested against Felicity's, "That's Digg, with the car. Still not sure he's back on board with the whole bodyguard thing."

"I told Alex to hire extra security, John's got enough to worry about right now." he said, not wanting to let her go quite yet.

"We'll get this figured out. But first you have to put on that suit." she said pointing over his shoulder towards the tux.

She took a step away as he turned back, already tugging his shirt from his waistband.

"Oh, but don't forget my favorite part."

He turned to see her with the robe pooled around her feet, wearing nothing but a black lace bra and thong set with a pair of suspenders dangling from one finger.

The citizens of Star City would have to get used to their mayor being a little late.


	10. Chapter 10-4x08

**A/N: Major spoilers for 4x08.** **Well…I guess this is my way of trying to understand and rationalize Oliver's thought process the way his actions have been written. That's tough because there's about eleventy million plot holes and they're all located in Contrivance City, but I do understand. I don't agree with what he chose to do, but I understand why he felt like he had to. That being said, what I don't agree with is letting this boil fester for months on end so I decided that bad boy needed to be popped right quick.**

 **Enjoy! And dear lord would I even love to know what you think! :)**

They'd cleaned up the worst of the mess in the living room before coming to the mutual decision the rest could be done in the morning. Felicity had happily let her broom fall to the floor with a thud, letting Oliver grab their bags as they trudged sleepily up the stairs.

He'd grown quieter as the night had worn on until she'd caught him staring out the broken window lost in his own head, not so much as quirking a lip at the joke she'd made.

That worry that had been nudging the back of her mind for the past few days raised it's head again, but when he looked back at her he'd smiled like nothing was wrong.

He headed straight for the shower, tossing his jacket across the foot of the bed making her sigh fondly as she picked it up after him. Oliver was always leaving things on the bed; his clothes, spare arrows, even wet towels, though she'd mostly trained that particularly annoying trait out of him.

The sound of him entering the shower made her pick up her pace, wanting to join him before they were both too tired to do more than snuggle.

She couldn't help putting the collar of the jacket up to her nose as she opened the wardrobe, Oliver's familiar scent doing more to calm her than anything. She hadn't been sure they were going to all come back this time and the anxiety she'd lived with was still hanging over her.

Just as she grabbed a hanger a crinkling sound caught her attention. Without thought she put her hand into the pocket and pulled out a folded piece of paper, plain printing paper made into quarters, the edges overlapping and bent.

It was the unmistakeable letters written in crayon that made her open it, confusion erasing everything within her. A child's drawing, of that she had no doubt. Two figures, one taller, one shorter, both with short spiky hair and large grins. One labeled William, the other labeled Oliver.

Her head swiveled to look towards the open bathroom door then back at the paper while a dozen thoughts ran through her head. Who was William? How did Oliver know him?

A prickle of something she didn't want to think about ran up her spine as Oliver's voice called out to her, "Are you coming in here or should I shut it off?"

Hurriedly she refolded the drawing and put it back where she'd found it, dropping the jacket twice before she successfully hung it up. "I'll be right there." she replied.

The next hour was a blur. She'd taken so long gathering her things Oliver had finished his shower, wandering back into their bedroom with a towel around his waist, eyes half lidded, the exhaustion she knew he felt evident on his face.

"Hey, what happened to you?" he asked softly, catching her hand in his.

"Oh, just...moving slow. Tired. Pulling two all nighters to beat an immortal will really take it out of you."

Oliver quirked a brow as if he didn't quite believe her but he didn't press, "Alright, well hurry up. I don't know how much longer I can stay awake." he said with a wink, pressing his lips to hers.

Not surprisingly he was sound asleep when she returned, wet towel draped over the end of the bed, but since it was on his side she let it go, climbing in beside him. Some of her worry eased away when he rolled automatically and pulled her towards him. No matter how tired he was he always seemed to know when she was next to him.

Felicity lay in the dark listening to his even breaths, the sounds of the city outside the window, and wondered if it was all in her head. Oliver had told her it was over. He's said there was nothing they needed to talk about.

She fell asleep with the growing hope that everything was going to be okay.

Two hours later it was Oliver's distressed mutterings that woke her. He rarely had nightmares any more.

She pushed herself up in bed, hand hovering over his chest as his head tossed from one side to the other.

"...No...sorry...William…"

The name made her freeze. It was the same one in the drawing. A cold fist gripped her gut as all the signs pointed to the one explanation she didn't want to acknowledge.

She shook his shoulder hard, moving back as his eyes sprang open, needing a moment to remember where he was.

"Hey, sorry, did I wake you?" he asked roughly, scraping one hand over his face as he tried to slow his breathing.

"Who's William?"

If it hadn't been so serious it would have been amusing how fast his neck snapped around. But she could only sit there, eyes darting from Oliver to the wardrobe where his jacket hung, and back again, this time hoping he'd tell her the truth.

His mouth opened but nothing came out.

"Who's William? You were...in your sleep...you said his name and I...I found the picture Oliver, in your jacket, and I'm really trying not to think the worst right now because you told me there was nothing to talk about but I think that maybe that's not entirely true." her eyes held his, the words rushing out as quick as the anger she could feel building, "So I'll ask you again, who's William?"

Time seemed to stop, or maybe it stretched, she wasn't sure, she just knew if he didn't answer her something bad was going to happen.

"Felicity…"

In a second she was on her feet, stalking to the wardrobe to pull out the damning evidence. The paper ripped on a corner as she undid it with hands that shook so bad she could barely feel them.

"Don't lie to me, Oliver. We're supposed to be past that! So tell me, who is William!"

She held the drawing in front of her like a shield as he cautiously stood taking two small steps toward her.

"I…"

Anger she'd never felt toward him before filled her. "Don't lie to me!

"He's my son!"

The words rang through the room then sucked in like a vacuum until there was total silence.

Oliver seemed to collapse with them, sinking to the side of the bed with his head in his hands.

"He's my son. And she said if I wanted to see him I couldn't tell anyone. Not even you."

Her heart beat triple time in her chest, the rush of blood in her head making everything white out for a second.

"You weren't going to tell me?" she managed to choke out, the hand holding the drawing falling to her side in defeat.

"I couldn't. She...she's kept him from me all this time and...it was the only way." he sounded broken, wrecked, the thickness of his voice betraying everything. "God, Felicity, you have to know I wanted to."

He looked up then, eyes red and watery, face flushed and she could see the anguish. He wasn't hiding anything.

Mind whirling she let his words repeat until they began to make sense.

When she took one hesitant step forward a spring of hope appeared in his eyes, and then nothing could keep her from his side.

"Oliver...what happened, please, tell me."

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry I...I didn't know and then-" everything rushed together as he stared at her like he expected her to vanish in front of him at any second.

Lowering herself to his level she looked up at him, one hand covering his as a great shuddering exhale shook his entire frame. "Start from the beginning."

He told her everything. Cheating on Laurel ten years earlier. The miscarriage. Seeing Samantha at Jitters with a child the right age. The DNA test. Moira's offer. And then finally Samantha's ultimatum.

He could see him son, be a part of his life, but no one else could know.

When he was finished they both sat in silence as she filtered through every conceivable emotion before finally settling on anger. But not at Oliver.

"You should have told me."

His head jerked up, confusion drawing his brows so close he was practically squinting at her. "I told you...I wanted to. I told her about you. I told her I wanted to tell you, but-"

She laid two fingers over his lips, silencing him. "How would she know, Oliver? If she's not even letting you tell William who you really are how would she know if you told me."

His jaw dropped in shock, "She…"

"How would she know?" she asked again, shifting closer, "We keep secrets for a living. I'm pretty sure we could have kept this too."

But before he could respond she kept going, "What she's doing isn't right. William has a right to know who his father is, especially since it's you. She may think he okay but he's not. He's wondering where his father is, why he's not around. Take it from a kid who grew up like that, it can mess with your head." she gave him a half a smile, hand coming up to cup his jaw, "I wish you would have told me. But I understand why you didn't."

"You do?" he croaked.

"If you thought this was your only chance to get to know your son...yes, I can understand. What I'm angry about is that you thought you had to do this by yourself. I wasn't kidding with that whole team talk earlier. You should know by now, there's always another way."

A strangled sort of noise erupted from his throat as he reached out blindly to catch her, pulling her onto his lap, crushed to his chest. "I'm sorry." he murmured into her hair, "I can't lose you, but…"

"I know," she soothed, "It's your son."

He shook again, and held her tighter.

They sat like that until his breathing evened out, then she carefully pushed back until she could sit beside him.

"You're not upset that I have a child?" he finally asked.

A scoffing laugh left her lips, "Upset you have a kid that was born when I was still learning how to drive? No."

He snaked an arm around her waist, pulling her back with him as he settled against the headboard. She brought the drawing in front of them, smiling sadly at the picture. "I'm upset that you didn't tell me. I'm upset that she put you in this position where you felt like you had no other option. I'm...I'm upset that we have to keep this a secret so that you can still see him. I'm upset that Thea doesn't get to know she's an aunt. I'm upset that you don't get to be a real father to him because I think you'd be pretty great. And I'm upset that I don't get to meet him." she said sadly, before pointing out the red and yellow lightning bolts colored all over the paper, "Because it looks like he likes the Flash, and that makes him pretty cool in my eyes."

Oliver didn't say anything immediately, just tugged her in closer to him as they both stared at the drawing.

"So…" she said with a nudge of her shoulder, "tell me about William."


	11. Chapter 11-4x11

**A/N:** **I know there's still a lot of things we don't know about the extent of Felicity's paralysis but I felt like there could have been just a tiny bit more to that final scene.**

 **Hope you enjoy, and please let me know what you think!**

Felicity watched with a small smile on her face as Oliver took the smoking reminder of her past into the bathroom, his steps lighter than she'd seen them in weeks.

"I'm just going to put some water on this and let it sit. Your last name is Smoak after all."

"Ohhh, Oliver 2.0 is back at it again." she said with a groan, though a warmth filled her chest that she hadn't let herself feel in much too long.

He walked back in, hands spread wide, "I told you I've changed." he deadpanned with a shrug before he climbed onto the foot of the bed, moving towards her.

The look in his eyes changed, one that she recognized all too well.

"You're absolutely sure you're not on any medication right now?" His voice was lower, the timber almost resonating in the high ceiling space of their bedroom.

Felicity shifted against the pillows, pulse beginning to rise just a bit, "I haven't had a pill in over ten hours...why?"

"I just wanted to make sure you were of sound mind for what I have planned."

One hand slowly pulled the throw she'd had laying over legs off to drop next to the bed then placed his hand above her knee where he knew she could feel him.

"Oliver-"

"Felicity," he countered immediately like she knew he would, "Your wounds have healed. You're back at work. You wore the ponytail. And the heels." With each statement his hand moved further up her thigh until he was cupping her hip.

"Well, yeah, but," she began nervously, licking her lips, unable to keep her eyes from flicking to his because other than sweet, quick kisses nothing had gone any further since she'd been shot.

"You've been driving me crazy. All those physical therapy sessions we've been doing. All the touching. I've been very good."

Her heart flipped in her chest as fresh tears clouded her vision. He still wanted her. In every way.

"We don't know if-"

He cut her off with a bruising kiss, hand sneaking under her top to palm her breast making her moan and arch into him.

"You're right, we don't know." he said, warm breath puffing across her lips as he stared down at her looking more earnest than she'd ever seen, "but I think it's time we found out."


	12. Chapter 12-4x18

**A/N: Feeling a little rusty with these two, but the muse thought this was a good idea. Thanks for reading! Enjoy.**

Felicity's been through this before.

So many times.

So much loss.

The finality of it all is the worst.

The finality and the shattered look on Oliver's face. The one she knows is mirrored on her own, as well as Thea's and John's.

Quentin had stumbled into the room ninety seconds too late. She'd looked up when the piercing wail that told them Laurel was gone was replaced by the low moan of a father who had lost again.

She didn't remember them being ushered from the room, or how she ended up sitting next to Thea holding her hand while Oliver stood staring out the window and John paced a track in front of the closed door muttering about how they'd spent too much fucking time in that hospital the past year.

The rapid staccato of high heels on industrial linoleum made them all turn to see Donna Smoak rushing their direction and after only a brief hug she slipped through the door leaving them once again in silence.

"Dinah," Oliver said suddenly, his voice not sounding like his own. "She needs...someone has to-"

Thea rose to her feet, hand already digging her phone from her back pocket, "I'll do it."

"No, Speedy, I can-"

"Please, Ollie. I need to do something and...just let me, okay." she rasped, looking as if the task she'd given herself was the only thing keeping her standing just then before she disappeared down the corridor.

Felicity slid her now empty hand back to her lap, eyes locked on the two lost men in front of her. She'd only gotten the bare update on what had happened but she knew they were both drowning in guilt. Andy's betrayal, had cut them both deep but for different reasons.

In slow, mechanical moves she stood, carefully pulling on her coat, taking the time to do up the buttons and tie the belt. There was nothing else they could do there. Much like Thea she'd given herself a mission and she didn't intend to fail.

She reached for Oliver first, her hand landing on his forearm where she waited for him to acknowledge her with the slightest of head turns before she slipped her hand into his, tugging once to get him to follow.

John took more effort, as if he didn't know how to leave his post.

They made their way down the hallway three once more, at least for the moment.

No one protested when she asked for the keys, the car silent as she piloted it without thought. Lyla and baby Sara stood waiting on the sidewalk when she pulled to the curb, John practically falling from the car to gather his family to him.

Felicity waited until Lyla gave her a sad wave before she drove away again, the car almost driving itself back to the loft.

It wasn't until they were in the elevator that she realized what she'd done. Oliver hadn't said a word if he'd realized as well, but she suspected he didn't.

She still loved him. He still loved her. That hadn't changed. And as they walked through the door together the familiarity was what they both needed just then.

The keys were placed on the table by the front door, her heels at the bottom of the stairs. If it wasn't for the oppressive silence and the grief she was barely keeping at bay she thought she could close her eyes and imagine nothing had happened.

Oliver still stood stoic three steps into the loft. Numb and in shock.

Without thought she took him by the hand again, towing him along as they climbed the stairs.

Somehow it wasn't awkward walking into what had once been their bedroom. She guided Oliver towards the bathroom, their eyes locking for a brief, heartbreaking moment just as the door shut. When she heard the water turn on she went into the closet and stripped letting her clothes fall in a heap to the floor, exhaustion and sadness giving way to apathy.

Oliver's t-shirts were still in the second drawer down and she took the one on top, not even bothering to notice the color.

The sheets were cool as she slid into them, the tears she'd been fighting for so long steadily dripping down her face as the final, futile wall she'd built fell. She made it as far as the middle before the sobs overtook her.

It was warmth she noticed first when Oliver joined her, pulling her into him so tight she couldn't see or feel anything but him as she struggled to just keep breathing. As her tears subsided she noticed his shoulders shaking as well and it was her turn to hold him, to comfort him, to be his rock once again.

Their sleep was fitful and dreamless, but he never let her go and she never pulled away. As if making up for the lost weeks they'd been apart they stayed wrapped around each other, drawing on the strength of their connection that was bent but not broken.

When she cracked open swollen, dry eyes the following morning she gave herself a few minutes to remember how it had been until she had to force herself to sit up or risk ruining everything.

Even in sleep he looked tortured, the furrow between his brows deeper than she'd seen it in almost a year. With a shaking hand she smoothed it gently until he'd relaxed some and leaned down to brush her lips over his.

She didn't know what another loss would do to Oliver. She didn't know what it would do to them.

The only thing she did know six hours after she'd lost a friend was that she would do everything she could to put a stop to Damien Darhk's plans and make him pay for what he'd done.


	13. Chapter 13-4x20

**A/N: Consider this a filler drabble for 4x20. Those little bits we didn't get to see.**

 **Thanks for reading. Enjoy! And please let me know what you think!**

The plane ride from Hub City had been blissfully short. Felicity had left Oliver to his musings hoping the words she'd said to him after his disastrous lesson with Constantine's contact had helped. When they'd landed she'd offered him a ride back to the lair and he'd accepted with almost no protest.

She hadn't intended on staying. With Thea gone for the weekend and Digg most likely enjoying time with his family it should have been quiet.

"What's that?" Oliver asked only two steps out of the elevator, the tension in his voice ratcheting up.

"What's wh-" she began before catching the red flashing alarms that seemed to be coming from every one of her screens.

Felicity rushed up the steps with Oliver on her heels, fingers already moving over the keyboard as she frantically scanned what was in front of her.

"It's John. H.I.V.E is attacking A.R.G.U.S. I've got a location off his phone but I can't find Lyla or the mobile safe house."

A bolt of dread shot through her making her cold. Baby Sara had been with Lyla.

Oliver's face mirrored her own worry and for a second she forgot everything that had happened, stepping towards him to seek comfort or give it, or both, she wasn't sure.

Another alarm sounded making her jump and as she whirled to check she saw Oliver already moving towards his suit.

"Darhk's men have the A.R.G.U.S headquarters locked down. Oliver...Lyla doesn't have any backup...the baby."

He was already tugging his shirt over his head, bow and quiver at the ready next to him. "Nothing is going to happen to them, Felicity."

A dozen dark thoughts raced through her head as she made her way to his side. "But, Andy and Darhk...Oliver…"

She didn't want to say it, but she'd just witnessed him fail in his attempt to counter Darhk's magic. The idea of Oliver having to go up against him so soon was cruel in its timing.

His jaw tightened the way it did when he was fighting for control and it took everything within her not to go to him.

"We don't know if Darhk is there. But I'm not going to let John do this alone."

His determination settled her some. With a stiff nod she watched as he zipped the jacket and strapped on his quiver. "Okay. But I'm going with you."

Oliver to his credit only hesitated slightly as he turned towards the garage, not saying a word as she grabbed the keys to the van. "Besides, what are going to do when you get there, bring baby Sara back on your motorcycle? Lyla would skin you alive."

The tension rolled off of him as he straddled the bike, finally bringing his masked eyes up to meet hers. "Be careful." was all he said.

"You too." she replied, the pull to be close to him almost overwhelming her.

As if he knew exactly what she was struggling with he nodded towards the van and revved the Ducati before hitting the switch that would remotely open the garage door.

Never would she have imagined that ten minutes later she'd be tracking Digg's location as he raced through the streets of Star City on a motorcycle with his daughter strapped to his back.

Plowing the van into two of Darhk's ghosts had been instinctual, and immensely satisfying. But her heart was in her throat when she saw the small bundle staring wide eyed at everything around her as Digg unhooked the straps and slid the baby into her arms.

Felicity rushed Sara to the van, securing her as best she could before turning on Oliver's comms. The wait to hear him say Lyla was safe felt like forever.

"Let's go get your mommy." she said to the drowsy baby, who seemed no worse for wear despite everything she'd been through.

Oliver's bike had been left in an alleyway and it didn't take long for her to find what remained of the supposedly impenetrable mobile safe house the Diggle's had been using.

With a now sleeping Sara cradled to her chest Felicity carefully picked her way over the wet asphalt to peer in the back of the open truck.

"Oliver?" she called out, one hand gently patting the baby's back in hopes of keeping her asleep.

He appeared out of the shadows, reaching down to grasp her by the elbows and with little effort lifted both her and Sara up and into the truck.

Felicity barely had time to understand what was happening, only able to tighten her hold as he moved them quickly behind him, leaning out to survey the area before ducking back inside.

"Where's Digg? Is Sara okay?"

"She's fine. Sleeping like a...well yeah, that saying makes a lot of sense when you think about it. And I was apparently really wrong about the whole motorcycle thing." she said quickly, the dissipating adrenaline making her feel shaky.

Oliver just tilted his head, and even though she couldn't actually see because of his mask she knew he was doing that thing where his brows drew together in confusion.

"Digg?" he prompted.

"I think he went after Andy. I'm not sure how many more Ghosts are out there."

Sara made a noise, lifting her head and blinking as she took in her surroundings. When her eyes landed on Oliver a grin appeared and chubby little hands reached for the small, shiny explosives attached to the straps of his quiver.

Felicity had to shift her hold as Oliver reached out to grab the baby's hand, keeping her from touching anything she shouldn't.

"She is her parent's daughter, that's for sure." Felicity observed, then looked quickly to her right, "Is Lyla okay?"

Sara seemed content to feel the leather of Oliver's glove, repeatedly smacking his palm to hear the different sounds it made.

"She's knocked out, but I think she'll be fine."

There was something else, something he wasn't saying she could tell. But before she could ask her phone alerted causing her to tip baby Sara forward into Oliver's arms without thought.

"I tapped into Lyla's systems, Digg's found Andy." she said hurriedly.

Sara was now entertaining herself by patting the scruff on Oliver's face and the sight of the Green Arrow, of _Oliver,_ holding a baby was enough to make her stomach flip.

With a hard swallow she forced herself to focus on what was important. "Get Lyla into the van. I'll take Sara to my mother, she'll be thrilled, and then I'll take Lyla back to the lair. You go find John. If Andy had anything to do with the attack here…"

They both knew how the guilt over Andy's role in Laurel's death was still eating Digg alive. Adding an attack on his family was something else entirely.

Oliver nodded and moved further into the work and living area of the safe house. Lyla was passed out on the floor causing Felicity to gasp and rush to her side. But other than a cut on the inside of her arm and some bruising she looked mostly okay.

"Darhk knocked her out." Oliver supplied, her head whipping up in shock and surprise.

"Darhk was here?"

"He's gone now."

"Oliver...is...are you…"

It was an unnecessary question since Oliver was right in front of her and appeared to be fine, but she knew what Darhk was capable of.

"Later." Oliver said in a clipped tone she couldn't decipher just then and she just sat back and watched as he moved around the space with Sara held easily in one arm.

He was packing her diaper bag she realized. When he reached down into the small playpen to grab the child's ever present stuffed yellow duckie her heart seized in her chest and she had to look away.

The pull to be with him, to be what they were was almost unbearable. She knew why they couldn't be. Not then. Not yet. Then she froze because usually her internal dialogue followed that up with 'Maybe not ever', but it didn't come.

"Ready?" Oliver asked, jerking her from her thoughts and she scrambled to her feet.

He handed her the diaper bag first, then Sara.

"Come on little one, Uncle Oliver is going to help your mommy and then he's going to go find your daddy." she said as Oliver lifted Lyla and headed for the exit.

"Dada?" Sara babbled.

"You'll see Daddy soon. But first you're going to go spend the night with Grammie Donna who will no doubt paint your little nails and get me in trouble again with your mommy."

Oliver turned at that, "Sara's not even two."

Felicity gave him an exasperated look, "It's my mother."

He shook his head and waited as she carefully lowered herself out the back of the truck, but she knew he was hyperaware of everything that could be hiding in the dark.

By the time Lyla and Sara were both secured in the van the adrenaline was once again flowing through her.

Oliver looked at her through the lowered window of the driver's side. He didn't have to say anything. They both knew the risks. It was just the two of them then, no backup and no room for failure.

"We'll be fine." she assured him.

He held her gaze for what felt like forever, "Be careful."

"You too," she whispered, the lump in her throat making it difficult to speak.

Without another word she raised the window and pulled away. But her eyes were locked on Oliver in the side mirror until the darkness took him from view.

A shaky exhale left her lips. She hoped that wasn't some sort of portent.

Oliver would find a way to defeat Darhk. He had to. There was no other choice.


End file.
